1. Technical Field
This device relates to patient lifting apparatus used to lift and transport disabled individuals from one location to another by use of a support structure attached to the patient.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different structural configurations to support and move disabled patients utilizing lift structures and body harnesses, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 1,059,815, U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,704 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,122.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,359,815 an invalid's lift is disclosed wherein a jacket of fabric material is used having an open top with spaced affixed points of attachment positioned at either end of the jacket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,704 discloses a lifting and walking jacket for use with a lifting boom and support structure. The jacket fits around the upper body of the patient with shoulder straps that become the points of engagement for the lifting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,122 shows a patient weight reliever apparatus that uses manual or power driven lifting device that removably secures to either a upper body jacket for use in a wheel chair configuration or a full body support frame in alternate use. The support frame is characterized by a pair of oppositely disposed parallel sides interconnected by spaced separator bars each of the sides having attached straps at the leg and torso encompassing straps.